The Cold She Brought
by killianandemmajones
Summary: There was a chill in the air and everyone in Storybrooke could feel it. As Frozen bodies start showing all over town, the group of fairytale characters must deal with their own problems. The ending of Regina's relationship might put a stop to Emma's before it even started. And when one of their own goes missing, they realize they aren't facing any ordinary witch. Post S3 finale


**This is my very first story so please bear with me. This is the only way to get me through the hiatus, because apparently stalking Adam Horowitz's twitter and checking the news every 20 minutes for spoilers is "unhealthy". One thing that I want everyone to keep in mind is a quote from an interview with Adam and Edward: "The very first obstacle is Emma****'****s guilt over the fact that she just destroyed Regina****'****s relationship. So there****'****s a part of her that feels guilt in starting a new romance of her own." So that means in this story they aren't going to be all coupley quite yet, but there will be moments, and at least Emma will FINALLY be acknowledging her feelings.**

Emma watched as Regina stormed out of the diner, with her fists clenched at her sides. She was still trying to piece together everything that had just happened. What are the odds that out of all the people, she brings back the one person that could screw up Regina's happy ending. It's like her family was cursed to constantly ruin her life.

Regina's last words echoed in her mind: _"You better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." _She knew that wasn't just a friendly tip that she should go check the barn to make sure she didn't bring any of Mr. Gold's "most dangerous and unstable magic back." No, that was a threat. Would Regina go dark again just for vengeance, she had done it before, certainly she wouldn't hesitate to do it again.

"Where did mom go?" Henry asked. "I didn't get a chance to talk to her. Who's that with Robin Hood, and why is she dressed like she's in the Enchanted Forest?"

"Kid," Emma sighed. "You are asking a lot of questions, and it is a long story." Henry looked confused, like he couldn't understand how hard it would be to explain. To make things worse Henry had inherited her super power, and was starting to be able to use it to his advantage. Any curiosity he had on the subject of Marian, he forgot and just went back to Regina.

"Well since I've been spending the night with you the last two days I think I'm going to stay with her for a few days. There are so many things I want to tell her about New York, and I want to hear all about Robin Hood. I must have read his story a hundred times, and I always wondered why he wasn't here with everyone else."

She was about to tell him there was no way he could stay with Regina. If she was about to bring back the Evil Queen, she wanted her son no where near the cross fire, especially after what she saw when she went back in time. And things would only get worse if he kept bringing up Robin. Then again, there were two things that could bring out the good in Regina, or at least keep the bad under control for awhile. And since Robin would probably be off limits for awhile. So maybe being with Henry will keep her distracted long enough for her to find a way to fix this. Besides, Regina would never hurt Henry, she had proven that time and time again.

"Sounds good kid," Emma said and ruffled his hair. "If you go now you might be able to catch up with her."

"Thanks mom," Henry said and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh wait," Emma said and took two steps forward so she was standing next to Henry again.

"What?" He asked impatiently.

"You should probably not talk about Robin right now," Emma suggested.

"Why not?" Henry asked her.

"Because I think they might be going through a rough patch right now," She told him.

"What do you mean? What happened. Did they get in a fight?" Henry shot off questions and she could just picture the wheels turning in his head.

"Again, a lot of questions, very long story," She said to him. The last thing she wanted to do right now was try to explain to her son how if you find out your wife and mother of your child is alive, it sort of puts a damper on the relationship you currently have with the women that tried to kill your wife.

"But I promise I'll explain everything tomorrow," she assured him. "Now hurry and try to catch up with Regina. I don't want you walking alone this late at night." Henry nodded in response and rushed out the door, a bell jingling as he swung open the door.

Emma looked across the room at the family reunion currently unfolding in front of her. Marian was holding Roland in one arm, and her other hand grasped Robin's. The two were smiling and whispering, and laughing every two seconds. Under different circumstances, Emma would have found this heart warming, because she understood what it was like to be reunited with family. Not to mention she had saved someone's life. Yet at the same time she might have wrecked Regina.

Emma walked over to where her parents were sitting, and collapsed in the booth with David. She put her head down on the table and shut her eyes. She couldn't watch it anymore.

"...I mean it makes no sense," Snow said mid-conversation, but then stopped when she saw Emma. "Emma whats wrong?"

Emma moaned and looked up but kept her chin on the table. "I don't want to talk about it right now. What were you two talking about?"

Snow looks like she wants to continue the conversation, but David takes the hint.

"Well your mother was just telling me about how she swears she knows the woman with Robin and Roland from when she was running from Regina."

"But it couldn't be her," Snow says looking at her husband to acknowledge what he had said and then back at the baby in her arms. "Because I was sure that she was k- I mean died."

"Seriously. This was while you were running from Regina, and you're trying to make it sound like she died of natural causes," Emma told her and rolled her eyes. Of course her parents would be having a conversation about her. She knew she would have to tell them about Marian eventually but she need to give herself a few more minutes to process it.

"Okay. Her men captured her while she was trying to help me. That's the part that doesn't make sense. Regina always executed the people that assisted me in anyway," Snow said and scratched her head. "I can't seem to remember her name. She was trying to get me to Sherwood forest to hide for a few days, but her name never came up. I guess she thought if the queen caught us both she didn't want me to to reveal it. I just always assumed Regina killed her. I mean I wasn't there for it...I just always thought..."

"Her name is Marian," Emma interrupts so her mother would stop rambling. Her parents looked at her their eyes wide with shock.

"How do you know..." David started but then Emma watched the look on his face change as he started figuring it out. "Emma..."

"You didn't," Snow said finishing her husband's sentence. Emma explained everything to them as quickly as she could. She had thought that they would have remembered her when they both broke out of the cell, but somehow them bringing her back in time must have somehow altered that memory so that she wasn't there. Great, one more thing she had to try and understand because of this time travel thing.

"Emma that's amazing," Snow said when she finished, as she lightly rocked Neal in her arms.

"How is any of that great," Emma exclaimed.

"You saved someone's life, and reunited her with her family. That is pretty great," David said and squeezed her shoulder.

"No, not great," Emma told them both and brought her hand to her head. "Are you forgetting who Robin was currently with. Have you forgotten about what she does when someone, especially from our family, screws up her happily ever after. Because if I understand correctly her track record is not that great."

Snow just smiled and reached across the table to hand David the baby, before returning to her attention back to Emma. "I don't think you have to worry about Regina."

"Are you kidding me? Did you not hear the part where she basically threatened me?" Emma questioned.

"The way I see it, there are only two ways that Regina tries to wreck someone's life. The first one is by killing you, but she knows that doesn't scare you, because you risk your life everyday," Snow explains and sips her tea. Emma wanted to tell her that actually the thought of dying is actually terrifying, but Snow just kept talking. "The second way, is she kills your true love, and not just your parents or your best friend, no, your actual true love. And your true love is Henry, and we all know Regina would never hurt Henry. So yes, I think you'll be fine."

Oh crap.

Emma looked across the diner. Her mother was right. Henry had always been her only true love, the only love she thought she would ever need, but a little over half an hour ago she had kissed Hook, and that's who she was staring at now. He had his back to her and was talking to Leroy and Tink.

There had definitely been something there when they kissed, no she couldn't call it "something". She had kissed him before and there had been "something", but this time there had been something more. For some reason that kiss had been meant more than just something and she didn't know why.

She turned back to her parents for two reasons, one was if her father caught her staring she would have to suffer through the "He's a pirate...we might not be able to trust him yet...be careful" speech, but mainly because she didn't want him to turn around in see her. If Snow was right, and she probably was forgetting that the kiss had ever happened. Even the most meaningless relationship could mean true love to Regina, and she didn't want to risk anyone getting hurt. Besides, she didn't even know what she was feeling, let alone how to handle it.

She took one last look at Hook who was laughing at something Tink had said. In that moment Emma almost said "screw Regina I want to find out what this is, I deserve it dammit" but once again decided against it.

What was she doing? Arguing with herself. Over Hook. Nothing had changed, so why have her feelings.

When Emma looked up her parents were staring at her with concern in their eyes. "Emma are you sure this is the only thing bothering you?" Snow asked and acted like she was going to reach out for her hand. Emma definitely did not want to have this conversation. She casually moved her hands out of Snow's reach by brushing her hair behind her ears.

"No, No, I'm fine," Emma reassured them. "Well no, you know I'm not fine, this whole thing with Marian. You know what I'm probably just really tired, I'm guessing time travel does that. I think I'm just going to go back to the apartment."

"Are you sure? I mean I'm raising a newborn and I'm not even tired," Snow joked.

"I'm sure," She told them and got up. Her father got up and kissed the top of her head. It had been years, she still wasn't used to that. But her adventure in time had helped her accept that they were her parents. So maybe they could really start to be a real family, a closer family than what they already were. Maybe even one where she would be comfortable calling them "mom" and "dad" to their face.

Emma grabbed her jacket from the coat rack, and left as quickly and quietly as she could. She didn't want Hook following her right now, because then they would have to talk about the kiss, and Emma would have to explain the Regina thing, and then break his heart, and possibly break her heart in the process. All of that could wait until she had a good night's sleep.

As she walked down the sidewalk, towards the apartment, she shivered violently. It had not been this cold when they got back. She rubbed her arms, desperate to get to the apartment and get out of this cold. At that moment she wished she had worn a warmer jack.

It was freezing.

**Hook's POV (a few hours later)**

"You can come out now lass I know you're there," Hook called as he walked along the docks. He had known she was there for the past fifteen minutes, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him. He wanted to see what the girl would do, but apparently she was content with stalking him. And where was the fun in that?

The girl still didn't come out, still remained behind the large crates. Hook knew better then to approach her directly, no that was to dangerous. That warm thought served as a reminder to him about what she was capable of, and he reached for the hilt of his sword.

"Oh come on Elsa, we really should catch up. Its been so long, where have you been," He said sarcastically.

After that he watched as the blonde girl emerged from her hiding place, a scowl on her face.

"You know very well where I was pirate," Elsa said between gritted teeth. "How did you know it was me?"

"This kind of cold only comes with, well, you," he explain gesturing to her with his hand. "I heard footsteps and took a wild guess that it was my old friend paying me a visit."

Elsa was in no mood for humor, she never had been. "You found my urn in Rumplestilskin's vault. You brought me back, set me free Thank you."

Hook laughed, "Yes I saw your urn and wondered if it was you in there. Trust me though, there is no way in hell that I purposely brought _you _back."

Elsa looked at him skeptically. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't you help me?"

"Because you're crazy," Hook said like the reason was that simple and obvious.

Elsa took two steps closer to him which made Hook tighten his grip on his sword.

"Listen pirate, how I was set free doesn't matter. What's important is that I'm back. And decades in an urn gave me plenty of time to practice. So if Rumplestilskin thought I was dangerous enough to lock up before well he hasn't seen nothing yet. So you and me need to come up with a plan before he remember what happens the last time there was weather like this."

"Did you totally dismiss the part where I said you were crazy?" Hook asked her. "Besides I don't do that anymore."

"What? Why?" Elsa stuttered like she used to do when she panicked.

"Listen Elsa, its just not that important to me anymore," Hook explained to her, trying to calm her down. "Thanks for the offer but I think I'm going to pass."

"B-but he took your hand. He killed the love of your life. You need vengeance. We can get that togetherid stepping closer. By this point he had his sword halfway out. When Elsa got like this it usually got out of control real fast.

"I have my reasons," Hook told her. More like reason. Thinking of Emma almost made him smile, and she knew that smile, it was the smile he had when he told her about Milah a long time ago. He needed her to think that he was still a pirate; a conniving, arrogant, self-absorbed villain. Just a villain that didn't want revenge on Rumplestilskin anymore.

"You promised. You promised we would get revenge together, you promised you would help," Elsa argued.

"I don't care about Rumplestilskin anymore, he's not worth my time and neither is this," Hook said as intimidatingly as possible. "I suggest you forget about it to. Villains don't get what they want in this place. They never do." Hook decided to leave it like that and turned around to walk away. He had probably taken no more then five steps when ice shot past him. Hook ducked out of the way, and spun around to see Elsa's hands glowing and breathing heavily.

"I am not a villain!"Elsa shouted and shot more ice at him. "I just want my revenge! I want my revenge on Rumplestilskin. He took my sister from me, and he should pay for that."

"Elsa you need to calm down," Hook said putting his hands out in front of him. "This is not the answer."

Elsa looked at him intensely. "I know what happened to you, pirate. Well I guess I can't call you that anymore, can I. You've gone soft, and I thought the day would never come. What happened to you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hook denied.

"Oh you don't have to hide it from me. It doesn't matter what happened. It's not to late to change, it's never to late. I know you still want revenge. It's who you are," Elsa urged him. He had heard the Charming family say that countless times, to countless peope, "it's never to late to change." And here Elsa was saying the same thing, but with different intentions.

"As tempting as it is, I'm going to have to pass," Hook told her.

Elsa's hand started to glow blue again, this time brighter then before. "No, no you will not do this to me pirate!" She screamed. "You will not abandon me! If you're going to play hero, I guess it's my turn to be the villain. By the time my scene is over you'll wish you made a deal with me."

A blizzard of snow started to form around her, cold winds shaped it into the shape of a twister.

"Elsa wait!" Hook shouted trying to make himself heard above the wind.

"You'll regret this pirate!" She said one last time, before the snow consumed her. Thirty seconds later the snow was carried away by the wind.

And Elsa was gone.


End file.
